Plant breeding, plant product development, plant product characterization, and plant product commercialization processes often require, for each genotype or breeding line, the creation of a large number of seed samples from a bulk or composite seed sample. For example, in agricultural research, it is often necessary to segregate a seed sample from a bulk sample such that the seed sample includes one or more selected seeds (representing a statistically-significant population, for example). Such seed samples must also sometimes be treated with a selected treatment compound (such as a particular fungicide or insecticide, for example) and packaged with a unique indicia that allows a researcher or field technician to easily identify the seed sample, as well as the handling history and treatment history of the seed sample.
High-throughput seed sample processing systems for corn and other plant seeds are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,989, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such systems provide automated high-throughput capacity for cleaning and sorting a sample of seeds and placing the sample in a bag or other container with identifying information. However, conventional labor-intensive processes must be used in downstream steps, such as, for example steps for treating the sample of seeds or a portion of the sample, and for packaging seed samples into seed packets or other containers in preparation for planting or additional downstream processes. In conventional methods, these steps are carried out manually, in what is an especially time consuming process. Typically, for treating a seed sample, an initial seed sample is first manually loaded into a seed treater. Treatment material is then applied to the sample by control of an operator. Typically, the seed treater is manually started and the treatment process ends when a timer stops the process. Although seed treatment devices may vary in design, typical seed treatment devices operate by applying an aqueous seed treatment material to the seed sample and then drying the treated seed sample. Much of the processing time of a seed treatment method is attributable to the drying step. Once the seed sample is sufficiently treated and dried, the treated sample is discharged from a funnel or the bottom of a hopper.
In a research setting, the ability to quickly, accurately, consistently, and predictably treat seed samples is extremely important. However, conventional research methods rely heavily on the same manually operated processes described above. Reliance on manual processes and written records prevents conventional methods from quickly and accurately adapting to changes in research plans, including changes to seed sample treatments contained in the research plans. Additionally, because conventional research methods rely on written records to maintain the identification and traceability of treated seed samples, such reliance could introduce error that may be detrimental to the integrity of the results of experiments that rely on accurate and consistent seed sample treatments and accurate documentation of the treatments applied to each seed sample.
As a result, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method of treating portions of an initial seed sample. The system and method should provide controlled processes and should accurately, consistently, and predictably treat seed samples. Additionally, the system and method should be flexible and should be able to treat seed samples according to changing research plans. There further exists a need in the art for a system and method that accurately records and preserves information associated with treated seed samples.